


Twin  from   hell

by JohnnyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyWinchester/pseuds/JohnnyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are unaware of their fathers  past.John wants to keep it that way. Unfortunately, it's not up to him.What will Sam and Dean do upon the new revelation ? How many secrets does their father have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminiscence

-"Dean,kill the damn thing already.What are you waiting for?"  
-"Sam...SAM WATCH OUT !!!"John knew that family "hunting " would be a terrible idea.He couldn't focus on the job.Not as long as his boys were exposed to danger.  
-"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU ?DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO TAKE COVER?ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" Truth be told,any 15 year old kid would freeze at the sight of a vampire, but Sam Winchester wasn't any kid.Ever since that fire broke out, the Wicnhesters entered a supernatural world, one they wish would disappear.Sam,overpowered by his first ever close encounter with a vampire ,sighed and let the tears flow.Deans instincts made him rush to his brothers side.He always took care of Sammy,no matter what.The two of them became a family of their own since John was gone for the most part.Sammy never understood why their father would leave two young boys alone.Dean on the other hand never wondered about their fathers motives as he understood that there are things out there,malicious,diabolic,that have no place in human world yet crave it more than anything else.  
-"Look,dude,sorry for yelling at you...I just didn't want you to get hurt.These things, Sammy, are bad.They may look human but they're not.You must not hesitate.Ever."John dragged the headless body out of the way.He chose to keep his distance and say nothing. The way back to the motel was quiet,except for some tears from Sammy's side.  
-"Son...Son stop crying.SAM DAMN IT SHUT UP."John pulled over and knocked the door of the car open,distancing himself from the boys. Dean has always been obedient, never questioning his father's authority, but what he wouldn't accept was anyone treating badly Sam.  
-"Hey,what the hell is wrong with you.Hes just a kid."  
-"He knows better."  
-"Thats bullshit and you know it."Dean and John were now face to face.  
-"What did you say to me boy?"  
-"I said...That's. BULLSHIT."John lost control.He grabbed Dean by his shirt jerking his body. In a second he stopped ,fell into his son's arms and out of nowhere he started crying and apologising.  
-"That look on Sammy's face.Its the same one your mother had right before she died.Desperate,scared.I never wanted this life for you.I wish I could take it all away.I wish I could bring back your mother."He collapsed to the ground.His reaction attracted Sammy's attention who got out of the car with caution ,placing himself behind Dean.  
-"Dad what's wrong ?I'm sorry. I promise I'll be braver next time.I won't let you down."John stood on his feet and grabbed both of his boys into his arms,as if they haven't seen each other for years.  
-"Boys, the thing is that most of the time I don't know what to say to you or how to act.Your mother would but I don't. I miss her.Mary..."At the mention of her name his voice cracked and tears filled his eyes. -"She had big plans for you.She knew what you needed.Im still learning.The only thing I can do right is to protect you."  
-"Dad,we understand.Youre tired so how about I drive us back to the motel ?"  
-"Alright ." John fell asleep on the backseat having his arms wrapped around Sammy.The last time he did that was when Sam was a baby.Dean smiled and decided to take a picture of them ,so that he could show it later on to his baby brother.  
-"Okay boys I'm really hungry and I know you are too.So how about burgers?" Deans posture tensed and he automatically placed Sam behind him.  
-"Dad?".Dean gestured that something or someone was in the room.John told him to take Sam and leave as he turned around to face it.  
-"Long time no see. . .Brother. " John's first reaction was to punch him in the face.  
-"I see you've gone weak.Back then you used to kick my ass.How about you sit the fuck down so we can talk ,"  
John wouldn't have any of it.He grabbed the chair and smashed it against his twins back.The comedian was an antihero fighting the bad guys ,though he was one himself. Being in better shape,it was easy to restrain John. \- " Will you stop acting like a fucking kid? I need to talk to you. " - " NOW? NOW YOU WANNA TALK ?WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MARY DIED? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I HAD TO BURY HER?WHEN I HAD TO RAISE TWO KIDS ON MY OWN!GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE."  
-"I'M HERE FOR YOU.FOR MARY.I FOUND THE DEMON."John's voice softened making his brother loosen his grip.  
-"Johnny I know I fucked up but you're my twin.I wanna help.Now can I meet my nephews? " - " You can. But don't fill their heads with any of your shit,got it?"  
-"Oh Johnny boy always so serious " he said lighting up his cigar.  
-"Dean it's safe.Bring Sammy in. "  
-"I can see where you boys got your charm.Though Sammy looks more like Mary. Don't you think John?I bet your dad never mentioned he has a twin. "  
-"No. "said Dean.  
-"Well,here I am.Your dad's hotter ,smarter, funnier version.Sammy,aren't you gonna hug your uncle ? " Dean extended his arm creating a separating line between them. - " He doesn't need to hug you. He's fine right here."John got in front of Dean explaining the reason why the comedian was there.  
-"Are you telling the truth?You know where that thing is?"  
-"Well being a superhero has its perks. " - " Why should we believe you. " John couldn't help but admire his son's will to protect the family.  
\- " Easy there kid.Im fucking family.Relax. " - " Fine.We'll let you take us to the demon but no funny business.Am I clear? "  
-"Damn Johnny you got this one well trained.Your perfect little soldier."  
-"Don't talk about my son like that . "  
-"Okay as much as I love this family reunion you're getting on my nerves.Do you want my help or not."  
-"We rest tonight and leave first thing in the morning. "  
-"Great... now where do I sleep " John pushed him out of the room letting him fend for himself.  
-"Missed you too brother."


	2. Chapter 2

"WE'RE ON A HIGHWAY TO HEEEEELL..."  
-"WHA...WHAT HAPPENED ?"Sammy got so startled that he fell from his bed ,causing Dean to burst into laughter.  
-"Hahahaha. ...Wake up sunshine ,time to go."  
-"Are you kidding me dude?Will you ever stop waking me up with your stupid songs every freaking morning ?"  
-"Dude,as your brother ,I have to teach you good music.Not that country -pop shit you're listening to."Sam scowled at Dean.

-"Sammy what's wrong?"Dean seemed worried.  
-"Where is dad? "  
-"Looking for Eddie,his brother, our uncle.Anyway.."  
-"Dont you think it's weird dad never mentioned him ?" Dean took a step back looking afflicted.  
-"I ...guess...I don't know ,dad never says much anyways."  
-"That's not much ...That's his life.Don't you think we have a right to know?"

John and Eddie walked in ,interrupting abruptly the conversation.John knew that the boys might have questions but he was hoping he could avoid it for the time being.

-"Good morning boys.Slept well?I know I did!!" Eddie's flirtatious look didnt impress the Winchesters who had to face much bigger issues .Apparently Eddie found his way to a brunette's bed and spent the night with her.John wanted to be spared the details for his brother's "adventurous "night ,but Eddie had to brag.John's only concern though was his kids .He knew they must have a million questions but it wasn't the time for that.

John asked Eddie to exit the room so that he could talk to his boys. 

-"Okay boys ...We have a long trip ahead of us so whatever you wanna ask...Just ask." John was just standing there,expressionless.Dean threw a glance to his father and then to Sam.  
-"Why didn't you tell us about him ?"The youngest son took matters into his own hands ,knowing that Dean wouldn't dare to question their father.

-"Eddie did something very bad ...You don't need to know about it.For now..."Sam's expression turned dark.How can he expect them to just take his word.If he kept his twin brother a secret,what else could he be hidding,Sam kept thinking.

-"Why can't you just tell us ?We are your kids ...."John managed to force a smile and said :-"That's why I don't want you involved in this matter right now.Besides ,we have to focus on a job."

-"Is it about the demon?"Dean wondered.  
-"No.This one's a personal favor to a great old friend.You're gonna like him .Now come on,get your things ready .We have a long drive." 

Dean started packing his and Sam's stuff while the latter seemed lost in his thoughts. He couldn't shake the feeling that their dad was hiding more that they could ever imagine.Curious by nature,he decided to break down the events in the hopes that he'd reach a conclusion .  
-"Sam...Sam come on we gotta go."Dean grabbed him by the arm to take him to the car.

The drive was indeed long.After 2 stops they made it to John's friend.  
-"Well ,well if it isn't John Winchester himself. " A middle aged man approached them.He seemed friendly and out of John's circle.A baseball hat and a vest got Sammy's attention. -He looks like a norman guy-Dean thought to himself.

-"Come on in you idjits. "Entering the house,the boys instantly realised that not only was he not an average simple man,but a hunter.And a good one.  
-"These are your boys ?I haven't seen them in years.This one was 6 years old and this one was just a few months old .The name's Bobby boys."He shook hands with Sam and Dean and then looked at Eddie.  
-"What are you doing here Eddie ?"  
-"It's the comedian ,actually." Bobby seemed appalled towards him.Pulling aside John he whispered:-"What is he doing here ?Do the boys know ?" John looked around and behind him,wanting to make sure that the boys wouldn't be able to listen .  
-"No...And I'm keeping it like that for as long as I can.He said he knows where the demon is."Booby threw a glance ,that can only be described as sceptical ,to Eddie.

-"Alright boys .Let's get down to business.Ellen's missing for 2 weeks now. "  
-"Was she working on a case?"Dean said ,making both Bobby and John smile proudly .  
-"Actually yes.There is a town not many miles away from here.3 weeks ago,the newspaper was filled with cases of mothers killing their 15 year old daughters and then committing suicide."  
-"Did she tell you anything ?she found something ?"  
-"She called me yesterday.There was something really weird about her.She said that she hated her life and that her daughter shouldn't have to go through the same shit as her." They all scratched their heads while Sam was processing the evidence.  
-"How old is her daughter ?" Sam asked.Bobby's eyes widened when he spelled out his response:-"15."

-"Okay pack your things we don't have much time."They knew that chances were against them.Time was running out and Bobby's fears seemed to be getting more and more real. Upon arriving to the town the split up ,trying to cover more ground in less time.Dean with Sam ,of course.Bobby by himself and John with his brother ,cause he couldn't trust him on his own.

-"Have you seen this woman or this girl ?" John walked in with Eddie to a bar .Most didn't recognise the faces.Others claimed that they saw Ellen on her own weeks ago.The bartender though had better news.

-"Yeah I saw her a few hours ago.She wanted to know where the Oakley forest is.I told her to stay away.Bad things have happened there."  
-"What bad things ?"John questioned.  
-"60 years ago,they found a mother hang from a tree and her 15 year old daughter lying butchered before her.They said she was a satanist and by sacrificing herself and her daughter would get closer to Satan.Freaky stuff man." John started getting sweaty.

-"Do you remember if they smelled anything when they found them?" The bartender took his time and went on to say:-"Actually yeah.I think they said sulfur."John and Eddie run out of the bar and called the others to share the news.

-"We know where she is .Oakley forest.Gotta hurry.Now.Boys,you stay here."  
-"Dad,no we are coming with you." John didn't have time for their behavior.  
-"Dean take Sammy and watch him.Don't question me ."He knew that Sam wouldn't listen but Dean would.The three men took the car and headed towards the forest. 

-"Damn it's creepy. "Eddie said.  
-"Be quiet. " Bobby told him.After a minute or two they heard a scream.  
-"MOOOOM PLEASE DONT ."Joe was begging her mother not to kill her. Ellen's eyes were black ,making the guys realise that something demonic has taken over her body and control.  
-"Hey asshole leave her alone."John said steadily causing the demon to stop his attempts.  
-"John Winchester.What an honor to meet you.We have heard looots about you .You're not our favorite person."John wasn't going to have a discussion with a demon.Instead of words ,he threw Holly water making the demon to scritch.Eddie and Bobby knocked him down. Passed out ,they thought it'd be better to drag Ellen's body to Bobby's house.Joe was still shaken up but she knew that they had a tough fight to give. Sam Dean and Joe stood in the back while Eddie Bobby and John interrogated the demon.

-"Who are you demon ?"  
-"I am ."John through Holly water again hoping that that would force the demon to speak.  
-"Refreshing.Do you actually thing a few knots will keep me trapped?"John smirked and pointed to the ceiling .The demons expression changed when he realised that they had him under a demonic trap.  
-"Who.Are.you"John wouldn't back up.Ellen was a dear friend of his ,actually she was more .He knew that she'd rather die than let a demon do any harm.  
-"I am Minus."  
-"What do you want from her?"  
-"I'm just a pawn.The game is played by bigger players. "The demon laughed .  
-"What are you talking about?"  
-"We didn't want her.We wanted you." John took a step back.  
-"Why do you want me?"  
-"Your boy is special.He has big plans for him. "  
-"Shut up." Anger took over John.  
-"You can see it ..Can't you ?it has begun and you can't even stop it.Ahahahahaah .... Too bad...So sad."John grabbed Ellen's face and started punching it.He was out of control. Both Eddie and Bobby had to restrain him.  
-"Eddie....Good to see you here.Your father says hi."The demon turned his gaze towards Sammy.  
-"Sammy ....We all wanted to meet you.You are his favourite."John was hoping that Sam would just let it go but he knew his son wasnt like that.  
-"Why do you want to meet me ?"  
-"You're special,Sammy.In a few years you'll see."  
John started performing an exorcism causing the demon to abandon Ellen's body.Something was off.  
-"That was....easy"John seemed puzzled. Before even realising it ,his body was taken over by the same demon that almost forced Ellen to kill her own daughter. 

-"Hi Sammy.See,everyone wanted to meet you. I just wanted to kill you."The demon said through John's body and grabbed Sammy by the neck.  
-"Aw....One snap.Thats all it takes .See ,Sammy ...Lucifer has big plans for you.But I have big plans for myself. With you in the middle I can never be who I want."John was giving the hardest battle of his life.Humanity against hell.Soul against demon.  
-"John look at me.This is your family .You've been protecting them their entire lives.This is what you'll be leaving behind.You can't do this to your son.To Marys son."Bobby tried to help John by showing him a picture of the 4 of them.All of a sudden his grip loosened around Sammy's neck. Dean rushed to his brothers side and placed him before him,ready to give his life if he had to. 

The demon lost the battle and John was left on the floor trying to recover. After catching up with his friends ,he decided that maybe a bigger team would help them get to the demon.

-"To family."Bobby said while raising his glass.  
-"To our journey....Something tells me this is just the beginning."Ellen stated .... 

They didn't know it...But that demon was nothing compared to what they were about to face.


End file.
